Trust
by Kamikaze Dog
Summary: B/S Post- Tabula rasa Spike's chip malfunctions (spoiler alert)


Loosely based on spoilers for episodes past Tabularasa  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and all related characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, I'm just stealing their toys for a while  
  
  
  
Buffy lay awake in her bed, not knowing where to go next. "What have I done?" she asked herself silently "God, I kissed Spike" now talking to her stuffed pig "Mr. Gordo" He was a good kisser though she thought with a grin, which was quickly replaced with a scowl What am I thinking, I don't know, should I have liked it? Her mind now full of questions which had no answers "Hey, If I'm lucky Spike will get hit by a lightning bolt or something and forget all about it, but when was the last time I've been lucky" Willow could do that, couldn't she? The confused slayer thought, of course she could but she won't she put her questions aside and went to sleep.  
  
Spike lay in his crypt equally confused, "What's the slayer to do now" he asked himself, drinking from his bottle of vodka, not sure what Buffy's reaction would be now, probably out looking for me with a stake in hand he thought. "much better than in the dreams, it was" he told himself with a smile, which was quickly removed, how naïve am I to think the bloody slayer's just gonna fall into my arms taking another mouthful of his drink in, only to drop the bottle and lay flat on the ground in pain, his brain felt like it was on fire, there was no room for coherent thought in his mind, only pain. The next thing Spike saw was black.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had managed to avoid the blonde vampire for a week now and it appeared that he was doing the same as he didn't patrol with her or even come to the magic shop guess his obsession stopped she thought to herself as she passed a book to Dawn. Her Dawn and Xander were helping Anya restock the shelves of the magic shop, Tara had gone off to some place but they all knew she'd be back, breaking up with Willow didn't mean she wasn't a member of the gang anymore. Willow hadn't come out of her room for days now. Giles was in London and Spike wouldn't of helped even if he was here. Buffy got up and got her jacket "I'm going on patrol" she said before leaving.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had just finished patrolling, killing 2 vamps and a demon thing quite in the hell mouth tonight she thought as she wandered the streets of sunnydale trying to find the longest way home so she had time to think, her thinking stopped as she passed some seedy bar, some seedy HUMAN bar and a drunk ran out and fell into her arms " THERE'S A MONSTER OR SOMETHING IN THERE" he screamed before passing out on the ground. "great" Buffy mumbled before crashing open the door, finding a husky man with eyes full of fear being pinned against the wall by a vamp, Buffy gasped as she saw the face of the vamp Oh my god It's spike she mentally screamed before leaving straight out the door not caring what happened to the drunks in the bar how, what happened to the chip she asked herself barely able to walk, she just started trusting Spike, letting herself love him even but now she was more confused than ever.  
  
Spike would of gasped if he needed air, he dropped the man and ran after Buffy, "Buffy it's not what it look's like" he screamed gaining land on her, she stopped and turned around, pulling a stake out and charged Spike, taking him by surprise she kneed him squarely in the stomach, making him bend over she took her elbow up and prepared to bring it down hard on the small of his back. Spike was ready now, He crouched down and placed a powerful kick to the slayer's shins knocking her to the ground, the chip not having any affect anymore, he grabbed Buffy's hand knocking her stake aside and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket pinning her against a wall, pulling his body closer and closer to hers "How could you do this" she said tears welling up in her eyes " Hell slayer, I wasn't going to kill the bloke, ever heard of a bar fight?" he said trying to fight back his own tears " How can I trust you Spike, how do I know you won't come by my house and kill Dawn in her sleep" tears now falling freely from her eyes "bloody hell, you know I won't hurt any of you, even monkey boy, I've changed Buffy, you've changed me" he said, a lone tear falling down his cheek "sure Spike but what happens when you get hunger pangs in the middle of the bronze and chicken wings just won't do it for you, huh, are you gonna have your self a human buffet, how do I know that won't happen?" she asked fighting back sobs " you just have to trust me" his lips growing closer to hers, Buffy closed the gap and they fell into a heated kiss, " I love you" he whispered and fell back into the heaven that she was.  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
If the Demand is good enough this will be Continued 


End file.
